Dirty Cheater!
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu just really had to watch out his luck after all many people must be cursing him. He's just being a good elder brother and took his drunk little brother in and tucked him to bed before also sleeping in the same bed. He never expects his boyfriends would visit in the next morning. "Dirty cheater!" Huang Shaotian accussed. BL. Yu/Ye/Huang


**I already told you guys in Two Stands For... I will be one of the proclamators to expand this fandom. Yeah! Call me the Ministery of Expanding TKA's Fandom in fanfiction! Or... Anything you guys would like to call me... One of our motto is...**

 **"EXPAND THIS F*CKING FANDOM! GIVE US MORE BL FICS DAMMIT!"**

 **^ Yes, see that above? It's one of our mottos and also mission. Anyone want to give another idea of motto? Hey, you guys who also write TKA's fics! I love you guys btw, and do you guys want to give some motto to motivate us?**

 **Sadly, I can't draw (whenever I see some random middle school kid's drawing in the internet I cried. It's so good that when I look at my own drawing I disown it right away). Or else... There are already a ton of drawings. So, I chose to write rather than draw to expand this little fandom of us. We shall release its might!**

 **For those who haven't read The King's Avatar. Read it! It's in Gravity Tales! And please help to vote too! We must get number one place!**

 **And currently I'm trapped in this cruel small fandom (cruel, because there's so little fics that I can't satisfy myself with). So I'm determined to make as many fics as possible while I'm trapped.  
**

* * *

Dirty Cheater!

Pairings: HuangShaotian/YeXiu/YuWenzhou, HuangYeYu, Ye Xiu's still the submissive thou.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Family.

Tags: Happy's House (doesn't it sound creepy?), Long Distant Relationship, Cheatings, Huang Shaotian is a jealous and hysteric type boyfriend (obviously), Yu Wenzhou love Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian equally, Visiting a boyfriend, Team Happy had enough Drama to last them months, Wei Chen is actually rather awkward at the idea his successor and student is dating his former rival-turned captain.

Warning: People said I have a strange taste in humour. Read from left to right (obviously this is not arabic so...). Might be OOC.

Disclaimer: Again, The King's Avatar/Quan Zhi Gao Shou/Master of Skills are NOT mine. If it was, there would be so many light BL hints in the novel... Not counting the interraction between HuangShaotian/Ye Xiu as well HanWenqing/YeXiu is the donghua though. The hints are painfully obvious... Not that I complain, GOOD JOB ANIMATORS!

_…_

Dirty Cheater!

*Ding Dong* a tender doorbell's ring resounded calmly inside the spacious house, gaining the attention of the one who fortunately in the first floor.

Ye Xiu blinked, what a coincidence that he's downstairs when the doorbell's ringing. If he's upstairs there's no doubt the one outside can't never get in. After all most of his team members are all following his sleeping schedule hence, they can't hear the doorbell because they're wearing headphone while playing Glory or... They're blissfully sleeping and can't be woken up unless a pail of water is poured onto them.

*Ding dong* Ye Xiu calmly unlocked the door and opened it before blankly blinked.

"Hey~ Despicable brother~ *hic*" A very familiar face ,that Ye Xiu knows so much, greeted with a dopey grin. Ye Qiu.

Ye Xiu looked at his brother's blushing face before turned to look at the one who was difficultly supporting Ye Qiu. Ye Xiu raised his brows in question.

Chen Guo smiled sheepishly, "Hey, He come half an hour ago searching for you. Upon knowing you had relocated , he wished to come here..." Chen Guo explained with a sweatdrop.

"Then, why is he drunk?"

"He looked out of breath and thirsty... It wasn't like I offer it, he was the one who took it and gulp it down in one go before I could say anything." Chen Guo answered.

"He was so thirsty then..." Ye Xiu sighed and looked at his grinning brother whom could be looked from his eyes, he's not in the earth anymore. What is Ye Qiu wanted to to do in the middle of night?

"I'll take care of him." Ye Xiu held up his hands and Chen Guo is relieved. Ye Xiu carefully receives Ye Qiu and slung the drunk's arm around his shoulder, completely relieving Chen Guo from her burden.

"There." Chen Guo sighed.

"You're okay going home alone?" Ye Xiu asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. The Internet Cafe is near and I live in this are for more than 30 years. I'm an expert at routes of this area." Chen Guo waved his worries off.

"Alright. Thank you, boss." Ye Xiu nodded thankfully.

"Thank Youu, ma'am~!" Ye Qiu smiled dopeyly towards Chen Guo. Ye Xiu smirked.

"Say goodbye Qiu..." Ye Xiu encouraged mockingly.

"Goodbye~! *hic* Bye~!" Ye Qiu hiccuped and waved drunkenly.

"Bye." Chen Guo chuckled and waved back slightly before the door's closed and locked from inside.

Chen Guo shooks her head fondly, what a cute pair of twins...

* * *

Entering his room and closing the door. Ye Xiu led his already-so-out of it twin to his bed and laid him down. Ye Xiu eyed his brother's suit that's a bit damp, it was lightly drizzling outside so it's a no wonder.

Ye Xiu thought about Chen Guo, the pretty woman did help Ye Qiu all the way here with his current condition. And while you're supporting a drunk, you can't really brought an umbrella. Ye Xiu sighed and hit Ye Qiu's head lighly but earning a loud "Ow!"

"You really like to trouble everyone." Ye Xiu scolded Ye Qiu who in turn blinked blearily and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Don't sleep yet. Your shirt is damp, my bed will also be damped." Ye Xiu chastised and pulled Yr Qiu to sit up and start to unbutton Ye Qiu's suit.

"What are you doing!? Aargh!" Ye Qiu drunkenly protested and let himself fell back flat to the bed.

"Hey, sit up!" Ye Xiu pulled Ye Qiu back to sit up and continue his job to strip Ye Qiu off of his damp shirt.

"Whaah! Help! A rapist that looks like me!" Ye Qiu slurred.

"Please, I'm your brother. Who wants to rape someone that looks exactly like him? Unless he's a narcissist" Ye Xiu rolled his eyes.

"*hic* Brother?... Wait, aren't you a narcissist?" Ye Qiu hiccuped.

"... I'm not arguing with useless drunk younger brother. Bent your arm." Ye Xiu ordered.

...

"I said, bent your arm Qiu..." Ye Xiu hissed but found the drunk brother is already knocked out cold. Ye Xiu is speechless, couldn't this brother of his' blacked out at less demanding moment? Ye Xiu sighed and continue to peel off the clothes from Ye Qiu's body with twice difficulity before finally succeeds and tossed them to the corner.

Ye Xiu yawned, he wondered if he could sleep in another room but decide to against it. Ye Qiu will be confused as hell if he woke up in unfamiliar environment. Beside Ye Xiu tends to overslept, imagine if he, Ye Xiu, still asleep and Ye Qiu, who have the same exact face like him, wake up. And Ye Qiu, will certainly wandered off, it will be quite a mess.

Ye Xiu looked at his younger brother and smirked before laying down right beside Ye Qiu, the bed is quite big for both of them. And the twins are silent sleepers, they almost close to never move in their sleep aside for breathing, so something like got pushed off of bed is almost close to impossible.

Ye Xiu pulled a blanket and spread it over to cover them, he close his eyes with a warm smile as his arm brushed off with Ye Qiu's.

Just like good old days.

* * *

*Ding dong* *Ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong* *ding dong*

The doorbell rang continously like alarm early in the morning, which is really fitting seeing that it's still pretty early at 8 a.m in the morning. Sunday morning. No one like to have their alarm rang at sunday morning.

"Ye Xiu~ Ye Xiu~ Ye Xiu~!" cheerful voice of one and only Huang Shaotian kept calling cheerfully over his long distance lover's name with disgustingly overly affectionate tone.

"Open the door! Open the door! Open the door!" Huang Shaotian sang with his left hand knocking the door now... His right hand still pressing the doorbell continously.

Yu Wenzhou rubbed his arm a bit numbly because the morning's air, "Shaotian slow down, you might disturb the neighbours." he reminded.

The two of them had come specially to visit their long distance's lover. Huang Shaotian is the who come up with the idea after pulling an all nighter last night, practically flipped his self-hours just for the sake to play his alternate account and go flirting with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. And to answer Huang Shaotian's idea, Yu Wenzhou gladly went along, what can he says? He also missed Ye Xiu alot.

The door opened but it's not Ye Xiu, it was Wei Chen in his pajama with a toothbrush hanging on his mouth having no decency to look decent as he don't care about what others' think.

"Oh look, the two out of thirds" Wei Chen rolled his eyes when he sees them.

Huang Shaotian grinned, "Old Wei! You look great! How are you?".

"Would be healthier if only you're not here." Wei Chen remarked. Still as sharp tongued as always.

"No way, you couldn't be any healthier with so much cigarettes you've smoked!" Huang Shaotian sneered playfully. Having been used to his old master's sharp tongue.

"Tell that to your boyfriend first before you tell that to this senior, kid." Wei Chen scoffed.

"Already did. That's why I'm telling you." Huang Shaotian crossed his arms

"Good morning, senior Wei..." Yu Wenzhou greeted with pleasant polite smile. "Were you just woken up?"

"Nah, I'm going to sleep actually." Wei Chen responded boredly.

"Oh..." Captain always become the members' role-model.

"Where is Ye Xiu?" Huang Shaotian questioned.

"Upstairs in his room. His Lord Grim had gone offline last night, but he's probably spying or bullying those poor sapplings. That, or he's sleeping." Wei Chen opened the door wider to invite them in.

Huang Shaotian impolitely fled upstairs with a giddy grin, kicking his shoes off before ascending the stairs.

"Excuse us..." Yu Wenzhou took his shoes off and store it neatly along with Huang Shaotian"s. He sighed, should he always being the responsible and proper one?

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make any noise if you guys want to do some _activity_." Wei Chen remarked with emphasizing tone in the last word. Wei Chen left to rinse his mouth leaving Yu Wenzhou extremely flustered.

~YuYeHuang~

Huang Shaotian remembered well his boyfriend's room so he unhesitatingly come barging in without knocking, uncaring even if he probably will walking in on Ye Xiu's changing clothes (actually, that's gonna be better).

"Ye-" the yell stopped midway and the grin on Huang Shaotian's face dropped. His eyes widened considerably in shock as he sees there's other man, _naked_ , sleeping in the same bed as his beloved boyfriend.

Huang Shaotian gasped in shock before overcoming by righteous rage.

"AAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Huang Shaotian screamed out loudly.

Yu Wenzhou who was calmly ascending the stairs while thinking about Wei Chen's words immadiately startled, and so was others who was either sleeping or gaming (Wei Chen was rinsing his mouth and almost choked to death.).

Yu Wenzhou quickened his pace and arrived by Huang Shaotian's side, "What hap...pens?" Yu Wenzhou's question died down as he also got a good look on the sight Huang Shaotian's seeing.

"Ye Xiu! You dirty cheater!" Huang Shaotian yelled to the shocked awake Ye Xiu who is looking wide awake but in reality his mind is still not connecting fully yet.

Yu Wenzhou tried to hold Huang Shaotian back, but his heart dropped when he sees the figure of another man sleeping in the same bed with his boyfriend.

"W-what?" Ye Xiu groggily muttered whilst rubbing his eyes.

" _What!?_ I supposedly to be the one who asked that! Along with _Why, since When, Who, Where do you find him and How!?_ " Huang Shaotian bellowed.

"I can't believe it! Y-you... Captain Wenzhou and I love you so much! Even with the long distance relationship in which Captain Wenzhou and I can't see you frequently, you can't j-just..." Huang Shaotian trailled off as his eyes reddened and moistened in betrayal.

"Y-you..." Huang Shaotian's voice died down. Yu Wenzhou pulled Huang Shaotian back and patted his head before stepped up.

"Ye Xiu... You... I..." Yu Wenzhou betrayedly stared at Ye Xiu. "I'm disappointed..." Yu Wenzhou glared, Ye Xiu stared confusedly, by now his brain's already two-thirds connected.

"... Disappointed?" Ye Xiu murmured.

"I'm really disappointed, we both love you so much yet..." Yu Wenzhou's breath become heavy.

"How could you slept with other guy when you already have _two_ boyfriends?!" Yu Wenzhou finally exclaimed furiously with loud voice in tone he never used before. His usual calm and cool is lost.

"Who slept with whom!?" Ye Xiu sits up and exclaimed bewilderedly. Brain's three-quarters connected.

" _You!_ Don't deny it!" Yu Wenzhou snapped.

"Unfaithful Boyfriend!" Huang Shaotian hissed.

"I didn't! What kind of blasphemy is this!? Even though I'm away from you two, I've never see other people!" Ye Xiu protested indignantly. He shifted and a bare shoulder brushed off with his wrist, Ye Xiu froze. He looked down and remembered the last night's even before he gone sleep, oh... One hundred percents connected.

"Then, who is this!?" Huang Shaotian pointed an accussing finger to the figure beside Ye Xiu who is still uncomfortably sleeping with furrowed eyebrows, probably because of the loud noises. The other members of team Happy had arrived and wisely let them have the whole room.

"He's my B-"

" _Boyfriend!?_ " Huang Shaotian cutted off venomously. The sleeping figure hissed and whined nuzzling closer to the warmth source which is Ye Xiu successfully fanned Huang Shaotian's burning rage more.

"No." Ye Xiu tried to explain but Huang Shaotian is too angry witnessing the man he live is nuzzled by someone other than him and Yu Wenzhou.

"Enough! I can't take it anymore! Wake up, you boyfriend-stealer!" Huang Shaotian yanked the blanket off forcefully and kicked the unsuspecting boyfriend stealer who, thankfully for Huang Shaotian's and Yu Wenzhou's comfort, still have his long pants on.

"Wha-huh!?" Ye Qiu blinked awake in surprise and pushed himself to sit up in natural reflex. He shooks his head to shoo the sleepiness away and turned his head.

Huang Shaotian's furious glares turned blank as both twins faced him. Yu Wenzhou is no any better.

Huang Shaotian's hands which were still holding the blanket tightly, weakly fell to his sides as his jaw slowly dropped.

"What is happening?" Ye Qiu rubbed his eyes and furrowed his brows forcing his eyes to focus.

"You bring me trouble..." Ye Xiu sighed to himself and Ye Qiu yawned, usually he won't yawn in front of other people as it's improper but with his older brother by his side Ye Qiu feels more at ease.

Yu Wenzhou is the one who snapped out first, "...Twin...?" He spoke out astonishedly.

"Huh...? Xiu?..." Ye Qiu looked at his twin for an explanation as he took in the whole situation. Why the hell he's here, in the same bed as his brother, with two strangers looking at them ( _probably perverts with twin fetish,_ Ye Qiu shivered. The twins have to dealt with many before.), and others looking at them from the doorway.

Ye Xiu exhaled helplessly resisting the urge to just shrink and ask the earth to swallow him. "Wenzhou, Shaotian, this is my _Brother_ " he emphasized. "My twin brother to be exact, Ye Qiu. Qiu, those are my boyfriends , Yu Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian." Ye Xiu introduced.

A pregnant silence followed in a very dreadful and embrassing manners.

"Awkward..." Steamed Bun murmured from outside the doorway breaking the silence.

"Haaaaahh!" Huang Shaotian sighed loudly in relieve as he let himself fall on his butt, unable to hold on the pressure of the situation. He let his head fell as he shooks his head.

"Thank God... I really thought you were cheating." Huang Shaotian murmured his relieve while staring at the floor.

"Cheating...?" Ye Qiu got a glimpse of the misunderstanding.

Although really embrassed, Yu Wenzhou still stepped up and offered his hand to Ye Qiu, "I'm really _terribly_ sorry... It seemed that we were jumping into things and you become the victim... It's nice to meet you Ye Qiu".

"Likewise" Ye Qiu regarded Yu Wenzhou profesionally.

"I'm the one who's victim here..." Ye Xiu grunted helplessly.

Yu Wenzhou only smiled bitterly at that statement as he shooks Ye Qiu's hand. With just a handshake, Yu Wenzhou already determined that Ye Xiu is really One Autumn Leaf's Ye Qiu and somehow used his twin's name to apply into The Pro Alliances years ago. Because just from the grasp and aura that he immadiately displayed when Yu Wenzhou offered a handshake, this Ye Qiu is different.

"It's surprising to think that my brother could actually manage to find someone who like him." Ye Qiu happily insulted his brother, still in polite and proper tone. Ye Xiu pinched Ye Qiu's cheek with a lazy smile after that insult.

"Watch your tongue, young one. The accussed me for cheating because of you," Ye Xiu give an evil smile to Ye Qiu.

"Im sorry... Ehe.." Huang Shaotian grinned sheepishly as he scratch his head awkwardly.

"I apologize..." Yu Wenzhou also apologized depressedly.

"Hah! Your face is evil so of course... Can't be trusted." Ye Qiu seems to be pleased to know that he had brought trouble for his elder brother even if it was short-lived. Ye Xiu only pinched his cheek harder. The others who saw the interraction could only marvel the exchange.

"Haha! I like him, like you heard earlier I'm Huang Shaotian. Nice to meet you Ye Qiu!" Huang Shaotian claimed having out of his depressed state. Ye Qiu nodded to him politely in return.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? Without any announcement?" Ye Xiu asked his boyfriends.

"We want to meet you! Do boyfriends need a reason to drop by their other boyfriend's house?" Huang Shaotian pouted, he climbed onto the bed and kissed Ye Xiu on the lips deeply.

"Shaotian..." Yu Wenzhou said helplessly. There's still some people here! Not to mention a brother you just met.

Ye Qiu looked away awkwardly, "Oh no... No offense but not in front of me please. No matter how hard to admit it, Ye Xiu is still my twin..." Ye Qiu requested politely in begging tone.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes after Huang Shaotian pulled away, "Just what are you doing here? Quickly go home already."

"Shameless! Fine! Be that way, where's my clothes?!" Ye Qiu huffed.

"There," Ye Xiu pointed into one corner. Ye Qiu got off to fetch it.

"Ugh-... Why did you crumple it!? And... *sniff* it smells damp. If it was damp why did you crumple it!? Do you have not common sense?" Ye Qiu complained.

"You're lucky enough I didn't tear it off." Ye Xiu disdained.

"Just quickly get out of my team's house," Ye Xiu made a shooing gesture disdainfully.

"Hey, you don't have to be so harsh to your own twin..." Yu Wenzhou commented.

"Wenzhou, you don't understand. This troublemaker needs to be treated harshly before things could get through his thick naive head." Ye Xiu explained before a thick red envelope slapped him across the face.

"Yes, I'm already _so_ nice enough to come this far to give you some pocket money and look how I'm treated." Ye Qiu rolled his eyes and put on his blazer. Ye Xiu picked the envelope on his lap and looked at it solemnly. Huang Shaotian also peered curiously but stayed silent.

"What's this for?" Ye Xiu questioned solemnly. More than ten years he struggled alone with little money he brought from home (Ye Qiu's prepared money) and his salary as a pro player. Never once his family cared enough to sent him money even for a charity, not that Ye Xiu expected them to.

Ye Qiu fastened his blazer and looking at Ye Xiu straight in the eyes before awkwardly let out a hesitant smile.

"Happy Birthday Ye Xiu..." Ye Qiu stated softly but clearly startling Ye Xiu.

Yu Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian looked at each other incredulously, " _It's Ye Xiu's birthday!?"._ Now, It's not like they're uncaring boyfriends. They're actually extremely caring ones, Ye Xiu's QQ could proof that ( _"Good Morning, love...", "Afternoon sugar-pie!", "Rest is important you know? Love you", "Want to go out this weekend? My treat!", "Have you eaten dinner?", "Nighty-Night! I'm going to sleep. If you also going to will you dream about me?")._ But Ye Xiu never told anyone his birthday (well, except maybe Su Mucheng)... And that's also escaped their minds several times (remembering Su Mucheng practically blocked all male players because their because of ehem! _last time_... Especially Huang Shaotian.).

"Birthday?!" They blurted out incredulously. Ye Xiu shooks his head and ignored his boyfriends for the meantime and focused on his younger brother instead.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Ye Qiu..." Ye Xiu smiled affectionately to Ye Qiu for the first time since ten-eleven years ago making Ye Qiu somewhat feeling warms.

"I don't have anything to give you though..." Ye Xiu confessed.

"I don't expect anything from you. Just quickly come back home so I could runaway and will value it greatly" Ye Qiu waved his hand dismissingly and started to walk towards the doorway.

Clenching the envelope filled with money, Ye Xiu got off the bed under Huang Shaotian's and Yu Wenzhou's gazes.

"Qiu," Ye Xiu called out. Ye Qiu turned around and tensed as he did not expect a surprising embrace from his elder brother. Ye Xiu squeezed Ye Qiu tenderly.

"Be careful on your way home. Stop being stubborn and reckless. That's my wish for your 26th birthday." Ye Xiu smiled and let go.

Ye Qiu's lips curled into a complex frown filled with hidden affection, "Stop being stubborn and shameless, that's mine for you. Goodbye," Ye Qiu smoothen out his suit. He bid a polite farewell to the others and went on his way.

Huang Shaotian got up and comments, "he's so same yet different" Huang Shaotian approached Ye Xiu and embrace him from behind.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Sugar-pie," Huang Shaotian whispered to his older lover's ear.

"Ugh-! Close the door!" Wei Chen snapped and ushered away along with the rest.

Yu Wenzhou closed the door and locked it.

*Click*

Ye Xiu has a foreboding feeling about this, "Why did you lock the door?"

Yu Wenzhou turned at him, "Well, We didn't bring anything. You also didn't tell us this is your birthday so..." Yu Wenzhou smiled a bit wickedly.

"So, we'll give you a different kind of present." Yu Wenzhou shrugged.

Huang Shaotian laughed as he squeezed Ye Xiu harder, "Hahaha! I agree, I agree! We'll give you a _very_ amazing present!" Huang Shaotian sensually said to Ye Xiu's ear before swiftly pulled Ye Xiu and throw themselves across the bed. His hand's still firmly around Ye Xiu's torso.

"W-wait, Isn't it too early?" Ye Xiu shifted and anxiously looked at the wall clock.

"Early present, Surprise!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed giddily as he lifted Ye Xiu's shirt slightly, Ye Xiu squeaked.

"Now, now... Master Wei said to not make any noises," Yu Wenzhou smiled calmly as he looked at Huang Shaotian who already lifted Ye Xiu's shirt up just below the chest. Ye Xiu is visibly relaxed.

"But," Yu Wenzhou smiled wider as his eyes gained a glint of slyness. "He never said we can't do _anything_." he said suggestively.

Huang Shaotian grinned, "I understand, so we should see how far we can go without making any noises right?" Huang Shaotian said back in a more suggestive way as he cracked his fingers and hover it on Ye Xiu's lips.

Ye Xiu turned his head sideways to shook it off, "Wait, are you guys ang-mmpfh" Huang Shaotian's quick fingers immadiately slipped into Ye Xiu's mouth.

"Angry? No... Annoyed? Yes! You didn't tell us anything about your birthday is today nor you tell us anything about you're a twin. Of course I'm annoyed." Huang Shaotian mocked.

"But that's fine, I forgive you. It's your birthday after all!" Huang Shaotian whispered in a self-righteous tone.

Yu Wenzhou tossed his jacket aside, "Shall we start the _present_?"

* * *

 ***Heavy Breathings* *looked back to what my imagination provide* *is disappointed because it turned blank***

 **Sorry~ no lemon, we keep it T rated and I'm not ready for an M fic because I'm sixteen... And to be honest I don't think I'll ever ready. I can't write M... But reading it is on the other hand, either come up in two possible outcome. I either become gigly and squealy all fangirling or become embrassed badly and skip it while my face burning like hot coals. Sometimes I do wonder if I'm a bipolar. On a certain moment I'm all devious and evil and don't forget inappropriate fangirl. While on the other I'm all pure and kind and a girl that only interested in fluff.**

 **And Yeah, I'm really in for misunderstanding and surprise revealation of Ye Xiu's twin Ye Qiu! This shot was actually made right after Two Stands for...**

 **So, I give it to you guys on what would happens next!**

 **Sorry for the romantic scenes if it's awkward... I've never come in contact with romance. The most I've ever get is that one guy who likes me in the eight grade, till now he's still have a crush on me I guess but we're going to different highschool, still in touch in facebook though. So yeah, _awkward_. Sixteen, and never once get a boyfriend (you had no idea on how shocked I am that even the um... Less pleasing to look at, had gotten boyfriend thrice while here I am). Well, I'm a bit introvert. And i did test once and got a result that I'm an INTP, I guess I just hadn't found the one who had the same mindset. **

**And yeah, the most romance experience I've ever got is from fiction... And fiction... Most of all romance fanfiction... Yeah! I'm an innocent sixteen years old girl whose innocence has been ruined by fanfictions since about two years ago. Basically because once I'm intringued the rate 'M' never stopped me... Sometimes I regretted to find this website, I basically knew all things that once got me blinked and confused as hell. But... Hey, without this website my life would be rather empty.**

 **So, you get the idea about the time set.**

 **I'm rather hesitant about the time settings. In the translated novel, It's already July. While Ye twins' birthday is on june, which means Ye Xiu is already twenty six in the translated novel now... Why am I hesitant? Because I don't know the distant future of one year! If it's only a few months it would be justified.**

 **That's why I kept describing team Happy as only them. And the only ones I mentioned is only Wei Chen and Steamed Bun. I'd like to add more but that's means this had to be the twenty seventh birthday...**

 **Fire Queen: Oh COME ON! Who the hell cares about time settings!? It's just a fanfic! Other authors wouldn't mind it too much and just write it down!**

 **Me: But-**

 **Light Queen: Your Logician side is kicking fuss again. Stop with all analysis and just have fun, Als.**

 **Metal Queen: ah, y'know what else she like to kick fuss on? Months... About fickling time settings on months, years, after events, before events, and all flipping things!**

 **Music Queen: why don't we just sing our worry away, Als? *start browse through the playlist.**

 **Me: oh no... Not this again, you kept fussing that I'm worrying too much and I'll end up surrendering the future, again!.**

 **Ice Queen: That's why I'm here. For God's sakes Alsheon go and study for your presentation tomorrow!**

 **Me: ARRRGHHHH!**


End file.
